The Short Life Of Remus John Lupin
by PatronusGirl101
Summary: A son, a father, a friend, a fighter, an enemey, a brother, a loved one. This is the life of Remus John Lupin. Reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: He's All Ours**

On a bright spring morning, in the month of March, a golden-eyed baby boy entered this world. His mother, a beautiful half-blood wizard, holding him in her arms at St. Mungo's, smiled down at her perfect baby. Her husband, John Lupin, stared wide eyed at his newborn child. He laid his hand on his wife's shoulder and squeezed it tenderly.

"Isn't he beautiful?" John whispered to her.

A tear dropped from Greta Lupin's face, for she was so happy to finally meet her baby, "Yes… Yes, he is."

A tall, blonde doctor then came in to the small room the family was in. His wand was sticking out of his right hand pocket on his white robe.

"So, have you two picked out a name for this adorable little one?" The doctor asked kindly.

Greta glanced up at her smiling husband, "Have we come to a decision, honey?"

John nodded once and looked up at the doctor, "We've decided on the name Remus, Remus John Lupin."

Once the family had returned to their small cottage in their tiny wizarding village just on the edge of Scotland, Greta laid Remus down in his small crib in the room they had prepared for him. The room had a soft, yellow glow to it. The walls were the color of a baby duck and Remus's crib was charmed to rock back and forth ever so gently. Greta stood over her baby and smiled down at his closing eyes. Once the boy was sound asleep, Greta left the room and walked over to her husband who was lying on the couch with his feet on the arm.

"He's asleep," Greta whispered. She went over towards John's head and lifted it up gently, then sat down and put his head on her lap.

With his eyes still closed John whispered back, "I love you."

Greta leaned her head down and kissed John on the lips sensitively. He kissed back and put one hand around her head and depend the kiss. She smiled through the kiss shared with her husband and thought about how lucky she was. She had everything. A loving husband, a perfect baby, a beautiful home, and a wonderful future ahead of her.

She leaned out of the kiss and said, "Come take a nap with me,"

Greta stood up and helped John up off the couch. He took her hand and interlocked his fingers into hers, which seemed to fit perfectly. She led him to their shared bedroom and laid down on the bed, without getting under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid next to her.

"Stay with me forever, okay?" Greta whispered to her husband.

"Forever and ever," he whispered back.

They fell asleep then, but only for a couple of hours. They were awakened by their screaming baby from the next room over.

Greta was beginning to get up, but was stopped by John, "No, don't get up, just rest. I'll get Remus."

John untangled his arms from his wife and got up slowly. He moved toward the crying child's room and opened the door. Remus was still wrapped tight in his light green baby blanket, but his face was red and soaking with tears. His nose was running and his arms were struggling in the blanket. John picked his son up and carefully cuddled him in his arms. The baby was still screaming. Now it was to the point where the child's voice was straining to keep the sound coming. John gently unwrapped the baby from the blanket and, suddenly, the tiny Remus stopped crying.

John took the baby, now with only a diaper on him, and whispered, "Hello Remus. Hello little baby."

John leaned against the rocking crib. He took his wand out, waved it once so the crib would stop rocking and then tossed it into the crib. Now, John had the baby eye level and was holding Remus from under the arms. He put his mouth against the baby's soft tummy and blew raspberries, causing the baby to give his father a toothless smile.

"Are you smiling? Yes? I love you," John said to his baby.

"He loves you too," John heard Greta say from the doorway. She walked over to them and tickled Remus's bare tummy softly.

"He loves both of us," John whispered in Greta's ear. Greta smiled and put her hand on her husband's neck.

"We're a family. He all ours, honey."

John nodded, "All ours, forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Look, Look Mummy**

"Remus! Come back, sweetie!" Greta yelled toward her now four-year-old son.

"Look, Mummy!" Remus waved his wand twice and a purple spark flew from the end of it.

"That's very good, honey! I'm proud of you," she said to her son, who was now running back to her.

Remus ran past her into their cottage. His wand still sparking purple, he set it down on the small table that was in their kitchen. Greta came in after him and, with_ her_ wand, she put out the sparks.

"Mummy, when will daddy be home?" Remus asked, reaching for the half-full glass of milk that was sitting on the table.

"Soon, maybe two more hours?" She said to Remus, who now had a milk mustache. Greta giggled and wiped her son clean. She flicked her wand and the glass refilled with pure white milk.

"Mummy, how do you do that?" Remus asked, wide-eyed.

"You'll learn soon. You'll go to school and you can learn to do much more than just filling up a glass or purple sparks."

"I can't wait for school! Will I go to Pigwarts too?" Remus asked.

Greta picked her son up and went to her room with him in her arms. "Do you mean _Hog_warts?"

Remus laughed, "Oh! Yes!"

Greta sat Remus down on her bed and ruffled his light brown hair. Then she put both hands on his cheeks and said, "I love you, Remus."

Remus smiled big, "I know, Mummy! You tell me that every day!"

He fell back onto the bed and flung his arms out wide, trying to cover the entire bed. Greta searched through her closet for a minute, and then found an old photo album from her Hogwarts days.

She opened it to a picture of her and John in their seventh year. The picture moved, as all wizarding pictures would. John was kissing her. It was a small, gentle kiss that only lasted a second, but Greta remembered the kiss like it was yesterday. It was the first kiss she had had with John. In the picture, after he kissed her, he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, laughing with her.

She brought the photo album out onto the bed and said, "Look, Rem, it's me and your dad."

"That's daddy? That's you?" He took the photo album from her and touched with his fingers, as if it wasn't real.

"That's us! That's when me and daddy went to Hogwarts. We were both in Gryffindor."

"You guys look so happy! Mummy, what's Ger-eff-ean-door?"

Greta laughed, "That's the house we were in. There are four houses. When you first go to Hogwarts, they put a big hat on your head and it says what house you get. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Oh! That will be fun!"

"It is! The hat always talks in rhymes too. Like 'the cat sat on the bat then ate and got fat.'"

Remus rolls over with laughter, picturing a fat cat sitting on a small little bat. "Mummy! You're funny!"

Remus turns the page of the album. "Look, look Mummy! It's you again! Who's that man?" Remus was pointing to an older man with a small white beard.

"_That_, Rem, is Albus Dumbledore. He's the boss at Hogwarts."

In this picture, Dumbledore was smiling with Greta, who had a Prefect badge on her robes. She was laughing and was shaking his hand.

"The boss? Wow! I want to meet him!"

"You will one day, Rem. I have a feeling he'll be there for a while," Greta said to her son.

Both Remus and Greta jumped with a sound of a crack that came from their kitchen. Greta checked the clock on the wall, he was home an hour earlier…

"Daddy is home! Come on Mummy! Daddy's home!" Remus almost yelled at Greta. He ran from her bedroom and into their kitchen where John was waiting.

Remus ran into his father's arms, "Daddy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Rem!" John said back to son, hugging him. John put Remus down then and approached Greta, who was leaning against the kitchen table. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her lips. She kissed back, putting her arms around his neck.

She pulled away after a few more kisses and said, "You're early."

John turned away and said, "I took the rest of the day off."

"No you didn't," Greta protested.

"Yes I did!" John said, still not making eye contact.

"No, you got fired….again."

He reached her eyes then, "How did you know?"

"You can't look me in the eye when you lie, John."

"You're right, I can't. And yes, I did get fired. They want new Healers. Not old ones, like me," John said, taking Greta's hand.

"John Benjamin Lupin. You are not old! You're barley 40!" Greta said.

"Yes, exactly! They want ones fresh from Healer training. I've been doing this for 17 years and they just…let me go. Now how are we going to pay for Remus to go to school? Or for new wands or books? I let you down. I let my family down."

John sat down at the kitchen table and looked out the window above the small sink. He saw his son playing outside with a few garden gnomes. He was chasing them around and poking their tiny tummies. Greta sat next to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"You did not let us down. We still love you, whether you have a job or not, we will always love you." She wiped the tear that had sprung from his right eye.

"I love you, Greta."

"I love you too, John."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: He's Been Bitten**

"Sorry, sir we aren't hiring at the moment, come back in a few weeks and we may have a job open then," the women behind the counter of a wizard store said.

John ran his hair through his hair, "Okay… Well, thank you anyway."

John walked out of the store and disapperated back to his home. Then he walked into his cottage.

"Hey dad," Remus called from his room.

"Hey Rem, where's your mum?" John called to his son.

"She's in her room," Remus said, coming out of his room with a book, eye level, in his hand. "Did you know that Salazar Slytherin was a paseltounge?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," John said, ruffling his son's sandy brown hair.

Remus smiled and lied down on the couch with his feet propped up on the arm.

John cracked the door to his bedroom to see his wife wrapped up in the covers on their bed. He walked to the edge of the bed and kneeled by her, touching her face as she slept. He slid into the bed beside her and wrapped himself around her.

Remus smiled to himself. He heard his mom giggle from her bedroom. Remus loved it when his mother laughed. It was such a beautiful laugh and it made him happy inside. He knew it had been so long since she had smiled because Dad couldn't find a job. He knew they thought he didn't know what was going on, but for a nine-year-old, he knew way too much about financial matters.

He turned the page on the book he was reading, _Important Witches and Wizards of the Twentieth Century. _He had read this book at least fifteen times, but this was his favorite page. He scanned the photo he knew too well of a man with a long white beard and piercing blue eyes. "Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore," he said aloud, reading the top of the page. His eyes began to scan the text he had almost memorized, when he heard a loud noise coming from the village just a few houses away.

Remus put the book down and peaked outside his front door to see what had happened. He looked right first, and saw nothing but a calm street with a few lights on inside the houses. He, then, turned to the left of his house and saw a horrific scene. A man, about six and a half feet tall had a little girl, by the wrist and was dragging her down the street, away from Remus's house. Remus's mouth dropped open at the sight and heard the tiny girl scream for her mother. How was no one else noticing this? He ran back inside and straight into his parents' room.

Entering the room, he got all covered with feathers. He heard both his mum and dad hitting each other with ripping pillows. They were both laughing when they turned to him. His father spoke, "What is it, Rem?"

"Come, father! He has a girl! She's just a little girl and he's taking her somewhere!"

"Who?" His mother asked.

"I-I don't know… He's tall and has hair down his neck and-and-and I'm scared," Remus stuttered out, panting from running into their room.

John got up from the bed and hustled to the front door. He opened the door and, with Remus close on his tail, stepped out onto the street. Remus pointed to the man with the girl, who was still screaming. His father, now wand drawn, ran after the man and Remus behind his father.

"Remus, come back! Remus!" His mum shouted at him, but Remus wouldn't listen, he had to make sure the girl was safe.

Now, closer the man, Remus could tell his was dangerous. His backside was long and thick. The man, who had only a ripped shirt and some cropped pants, was covered in thin hair. He must've heard Remus and his father running, for he turned and thrust the whimpering girl to his side.

Remus's father stopped dead in his tracks, "Fenrir Greyback."

Remus had never heard his father say anything with more hatred. Remus himself had heard of Greyback. Wanted for kidnapping, always used of the Unforgivable Curses on people who would resist to him, and most of all, he was a werewolf. Remus had read that Greyback would find small children and bite them, turning them into a werewolf as well. Remus's eyes fell onto the child in Fenrir's huge hands. She's just a little girl, not over the age of seven. Remus knew Greyback had chosen his next victim.

Fenrir grinned an evil yellow-tooth filled smile at Remus's father, "And who might you be? The girl's father?"

John glared at Greyback. He spoke, "No. Put her down. You're not welcomed here."

"Well, I'm not welcomed most places, but I'm getting to like this village. I think I might stay awhile, make me some more werewolves," Greyback said, smiling down at the petrified girl.

"I said, put her down you disgusting bastard!" John shouted at the beast.

Greyback dropped the tiny girl, "_What_ did you call me…?"

"I think you heard me quite clear."

Remus's eyes were focused on the tiny girl who was now shuffling backward, away from Greyback.

Greyback chuckled, "And this?" He motioned to Remus, whose belly turned at the mentioning of him.

"If you dare lay a finger on my son I'll make you wish you were never born," John said.

Greyback came closer to Remus, "He's a handsome boy… Wouldn't he make a charming, young werewolf?"

On the word werewolf, Greyback reached his hand and scratched Remus's face so fast, John didn't have time to react. John started to cast a spell, but was thrown to the ground by Greyback and knocked completely out.

Remus started to run home, but Greyback being older, stronger and a werewolf was too fast. He tackled young Remus to the ground and pinned him down, one hand on both sides of Remus's face. Remus fought and kicked him legs, but Greyback was to heavy and Remus got tired quickly.

"Is that all you're going to do? Kick a bit and yell?" Greyback taunted Remus. Remus, himself hadn't even noticed he was yelling. His throat did feel strained to him, now that he thought about it.

Remus could taste the blood coming from cheeks and forehead. He also felt the warm puddle of it collecting underneath his hair. He looked over to his father, who was still lying motionless on the ground a few feet away from him.

Remus turned back to Greyback who was now circling Remus's face with his finger. "Your skin is so….fragile…" Greyback whispered, deepening his finger, making scars all across Remus's face. Remus screamed for his mum or father, but no one was coming.

Then, Greyback lowered his head, ever so slowly and bit Remus's right forearm. Remus hollowed in pain. He could feel Fenrir's teeth sink into his veins. He could feel his blood go from icy cold to burning hot within seconds. His spin was so tense, he couldn't move at all. He closed his eyes and hoped for the pain to end, hope for it to just stop, but it did not. It continued on and on. Greyback pulled away from Remus and got off him quickly.

"So long, boy," Greyback said casually. Fenrir then turned and walked out of Remus's sight, leaving Remus and his father in the streets of the tiny village.

Remus could feel the blood gushing out of him and tried to crawl to his father, but it was no use. He tried to crawl, but ended up only hurting himself more. Remus could now see his mother running toward him, shouting at someone, anyone to help her.

"My son! My son has been bitten! He's been bitten! Someone help! Anyone! Someone help my son!"

Then Remus Lupin blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Wizarding School**

Remus sat in a lonely compartment all by himself on the Hogwarts Express. He wasn't upset he was alone, he actually preferred it. No one asked about his ugly scars or why he was almost always sick.

He looked out the window and saw a giant lake to the left of the train. There was a giant man standing by all these rows and rows of boats. He had a big, bushy, brown beard and wore a dark green colored jacket. His pink umbrella was hanging out of his coat pocket and a big black-colored puppy sat by his feet.

When all the first years-along with Remus-filled off the express, the large man spoke, "Welcome all ye little firs' yeers. My names Hagrid an' I'm the groundkeeper here at Hogwarts. Since you all are little firs' yeers, the lot of you will ride over the lake with me and Fang here," Hagrid said.

Remus liked Hagrid. He liked his loud voice. He liked the way he looked kind of like a teddy bear. He liked Fang.

Remus loaded into one of the boats that had only two other boys in it. One had black hair that stood straight up towards the back of his head and had square glasses. The other, without glasses, had dark brown hair that was swerved and curled in every direction. The two boys were at the front of the boat sitting side by side, facing Remus. Remus didn't speak, but looked down at the bottom of the boat.

"Hello," the one with curls said.

"Hi," Remus muttered back.

"What's your name?" The one with glasses asked.

"Remus. Remus Lupin," Remus said back.

"Cool name. I'm Sirius Black. This is James Potter," the curly said.

Remus nodded at them and they all stayed silent the rest of the boat ride.

Remus could feel the knot in his stomach as he entered the huge doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His eyes wandered to one thing after another, from the enchanted moving pictures to the floating ghosts coming from the staircase from the left.

"All the first years, come this way please!" All the first years heard a thick accented voice say.

All of the first years followed the older lady with the accent and a pointed, black hat. She had a bit of sagging skin around the cheek area and thinning hair.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor House leader. Now when you walk through these doors,"-she motioned behind her at the tall dark brown wooden doors-"you will be sorted into a house. There are four houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, for the brave and chivalrous. Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and witty. Hufflepuff, for the loyal and just. Finally, Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious."

As the professor finished the speech, there were many whispers about the different houses between many people including a conversation between James and Sirius.

Remus heard James say, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, just like my mum and dad."

Sirius replied, "Well, if I'm anything but a Slytherin, my mum will shoot me off the tapestry!"

Remus smiled with them as he heard the two boys laughing behind him. He felt someone poking him from behind then. He turned to see it was Sirius.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Remus?" Sirius asked thoughtfully.

Remus just shrugged his shoulders. He was being honest; he had no clue where the hat would place him. He could be in Hufflepuff; he was definitely a hard worker. He helped his mum all the time with the house chores. Then, he could be a Ravenclaw. He loved to read and learn, but he though friendship came above that. Remus did know, he wasn't a Gryffindor. He was not brave or strong enough; he was a weakling and didn't deserve to be a house with such good reputation. Werewolves had terrible reputations, therefore, no Gryffindor.

As Professor McGonagall called at each name-starting with 'Ample, Georgia'-Remus's knot that had formed in his stomach became larger and larger.

"Lupin, Remus," called the professor.

Remus shakily stepped forward to the stool in front of the entire Great Hall. He felt his face flush as whispers broke out front he Slytherin table and he could've sworn he heard someone say the word scars. Remus sat on the stool facing away from the other professors-including, Remus had noticed, the Albus Dumbledore himself-and Professor McGonagall placed the heavy faxed hat onto the boy's head.

The bat spoke to Remus inside his head, "Ahh, so _this_ is the young wolf. Dumbledore has heard about you. Have you talked to him yet? No? Pity... Anyway, well well, look at all these great characteristics. But, what's this? No Gryffindor for the young wolf? You know I never make mistakes... I hope you can trust me when I say,"-then the hat spoke to all-"Gryffindor!"

Remus was too stunned to get up off the stool for the first few seconds. The Gryffindor table was exploding with cheers, along with the cheers of Sirius Black, who had been sorted there earlier on.

Sirius patted the table next to him and Remus obliged with sitting next to him. Sirius said, "I think we'll get along swimmingly, you and I."

Remus smiled at his new friend then turned at the words, "Potter, James."

The hat didn't need to think twice about James. It barely touched his head before sorting James into Gryffindor along with Sirius and Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Professor Albus Dumbledore**

After the sorting of the first years, the Head Boy and Girl lead their first years to their own Houses. Remus got up from the table with Sirius and James and followed a tall dark skinned boy back through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Lupin," Remus heard an old voice from behind him.

Remus turned around and saw a man taller than him and had a long white beard. Remus knew who he was before getting his name from all the books he's read about him.

"Professor Dumbledore," Remus said, walking towards Dumbledore with his hand out stretched.

The professor took the boys small hand and shook it and then said, "It's very nice to finally meet you, my boy."

"Same to you, sir. I've read many books on you and loved to talk to you sometime," Remus said.

"Well, actually, I need to have a word with you just for a few moments in my office. Can you come with me?"

"Of course, sir."

Remus followed the Headmaster to his office. After entering a few doors and some impressive staircases, Remus came to a beautiful office with hanging pictures of past Headmasters. Remus recognized a few from books he's borrowed from his mother's book case. Armando Dippet hung beside Phineas Nigellus Black. Dippet was falling asleep, but Phineas was watching Remus intently.

"Don't mind the pictures, especially that Phineas," Dumbledore chuckled slightly as he spoke.

Remus sat down on the chair that was facing the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore studied Remus's exploring eyes for a moment then spoke, "Mr. Lupin, your mother has notified me of your…condition. She didn't want you to attend Hogwarts because of it, as you know, but I-for one-believe every child who wants to attend, should be able to attend. Obviously, you're a very smart young man and that would be terrible for it to go to waste. Remus, do you know of the shack on the hill in the wizarding town just down the road?"

Remus nodded his head, "I've seen pictures of it. It hasn't been used in years, but no one knows why."

"Well, since your condition happens often, I thought you could use it to transform every month. It _is_ abandoned and no one will ever know. You can also transform without hurting anyone around you. If you accept, we'll make something up for the questioning people."

Remus pondered on this topic for a few minutes, then said, "I think it's brilliant."

"Very good! Now, the next full moon is…?" Dumbledore waited for Remus to finish the sentence.

"Should be the 5th, sir," Remus said without thinking.

"So it will be coming up here soon, only four days?"

Remus nodded again.

"I shall expect you the morning of the 5th," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you for having this conversation with me Remus. I wish you a good full moon and, oh yes, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, sir."

Remus gave the professor's office one more good look around then walked out. He went back through the staircases and doors until he was finally back in front of the Great Hall. A few people passed him here and there, but saw no one he could ask to where to go. Then a girl with blonde curls came from around the corner. Remus gave a glance around and saw no one else to ask, do he went up to her.

"Um.. Excuse me? Can you...can you help me?" Remus asked shakily.

"Oh, well sure. What do you need?" She asked.

Remus looked at her robes and saw the small patch of the Ravenclaw emblem on it. She was also wearing a badge with a "P" on it.

"I'm a first year...I was pulled away before knowing where I sleep..."

"Oh, so you're looking for the Common Room?" She asked sweetly.

"Umm..." Remus started, and then he remembered, "Yes! Yes, the Common Room. I read a book about Hogwarts once and I believe it was in there."

"So what House are you in?" She asked.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Remus said almost depressed.

The blonde started to walk toward the Common Room and Remus followed.

"You seem sad about that? Do you not wish to be in Gryffindor?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's not that. It's just I don't think I belong in Gryffindor. I'm not like most Gryffindors." Remus said.

"Well, I know many things, but one I know above all is that the Sorting Hat does no wrong. When he sorts you, it's for good reason. You belong in Gryffindor no matter what anyone says or what you think because it's not up to you," the blonde said.

Remus thought for a moment, and turned a corner with the blonde. He saw a portrait of a very fat lady. She had a green fan and looked like she was sweating a bit.

"Well, here we are," the blonde said.

"Thank you... And one more thing you could help me with..." Remus said embarrassed.

"What's that?"

"I sort of...don't know the password."

The blonde chuckled and then pursed his lips. She thought for a moment then said, "Let's try... Leones?"

The fat lady kept on fanning herself without opening the portrait.

"Umm... Vectis."

The lady then swung the portrait opened.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked.

"Well, since the Gryffindors are lions, I tried leones first because that's Latin for lions."

Remus nodded, "And vectis means...?"

"Brave. Since Gryffindors are most known for their braveness and chivalry."

The blonde started to walk away, but Remus called, "Thank you, very much..."

Remus waited for her to say her name. The blonde replied, "Sarah."

"Thanks, Sarah. I'm Remus, by the way."

Sarah nodded once then walked away back toward the Ravenclaw tower.

Remus steppe through the portrait and took in the sight. Red curtains hung from the tall windows that were to the right and left of the fire place. In front of the fireplace stood two red chairs to match the curtains. Where Remus wa standing, he could also see two staircases leading up into two separate rooms.

He tried the left staircase first, but when he got up near the door, he heard bits of giggles coming from girls. He quickly ran back down the stairs and climbed up the other case. He put his ear up against the door to make sure there were no girls in _this_ dorm. All he could here were a few people unpacking trunks, but no one was talking. He opened the door and saw James an Sirius in the fits to beds to the right. James was lying on his bed writing a letter to someone-probably his mum or dad. Sirius had his backed turned from Remus an was unpacking his trunk silently. Their Remus saw a plumper, blonde boy sitting on the bed farthest to the left. He was just sitting there watching the other two boys.

"Oh, there you are Remus. I was starting to think you got lost!" James said, looking up from the parchment.

Remus smiled and looked at the empty bed with his belongings at the end of it.

"Hi!" said the plump boy.

"Hello," Remus said quietly.

"Remus, this is Peter Pettigrew," James said. "Peter, this is Remus."

Remus laid down on his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus heard James ask.

Remus sat up and then went over to James and Sirius who were both sitting in Sirius's bed. As Remus got closer, he could see tear marks on Sirius's face.

"It's my mum. She's disappointed in me. I got an owl about an hour ago after the sorting."

"How does she already know?" Remus asked.

"She doesn't miss a beat. If you knew her, you wouldn't question how," he said. "She said she couldn't believe it and there's probably a mistake with the hat. I'm one of the first Blacks to be in Gryffindor..."

Remus cut him off, "The hat doesn't make mistakes."

"That's what my dad always says!" James said.

"It's true," Remus reassured Sirius.

Sirius sat silent for a few minutes, and then said, "I guess. Plus, I don't have to see her until the end of the year because she said I couldn't come home for Christmas..."

Remus felt sorry for his friend. How could a mother not want her son? That's terrible and horrific. He couldn't imagine his mum not wanting him because it would tear him apart.

"I'll stay with you," Remus decided quickly.

"What?" asked Sirius, obviously confused.

"For Christmas."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're friends, right?" Remus asked.

"I'll stay too. It'll be a fun Christmas!" James said excitedly.

Remus looked over at Peter whose head was hanging and said, "Peter, do you want to stay too?"

Peter's face lit up, "Of course; sounds fun."

Peter ran over to Sirius's bed with the other boys. Remus smiled at new found friendship he had. This was going to be a terrific year and he already knew it.

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for reading. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing the Sorting Hat part. Liked it? Hate it? Loved it? Leave your comments in the reviews box down there. Thanks again! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Hogwarts: Year One**

For Remus, the first few weeks of Hogwarts went by way to fast. The weeks are full of essays, classes, and books and Remus loved it. The first few full moons went swimmingly on track... Well, as swimmingly as turning into a werewolf can be. Each month he told James, Sirius, and Peter that his mum was sick, or one of his distant relatives died. Remus would go to the Shrieking Shack from the passageway through the Whomping Willow by hitting a notch in the trunk of it. The tree would still and Remus would slip through with no followers.

When he wasn't transforming, and had free time, he would usually help James, Sirius, and Peter with their next bug prank. He would tell them that it was wrong, but they never listened to him. They would go through the prank, and then get detention with Professor McGonagall or Filch.

Out of all his professors, Remus liked Professor McGonagall the best. She was smart and blunt. Never beat around the bush, but went straight to the point. She could also be very strict about studying, but-of course-Remus didn't mind that; he actually preferred it!

Remus was now in the Common Room, sitting with Sirius, doing his Potions essay. Sirius would look up occasionally and ask how to spell this or how to explain that. Remus thought that Sirius would get nowhere of he didn't have him.

"Hey, how should I explain how to wave your wand doing this spell?" Sirius asked, pointing to a long spell in his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Just explain what shape or line you would draw in the air," Remus said without a second glance at the spell he had mastered earlier that week.

"Oh, okay!"

Remus smiled at his friend and said, "I'm just about done with mine, what about yours?"

Sirius glanced at his parchment, "I think I'm done."

Remus looked at Sirius's essay, "Sirius, you don't even have half the page done and it's a two page essay."

"I'll do it later! I promise! Let's go do something fun," Sirius said pleadingly.

Remus put his Potion's essay in the book he had out and then closed the book. He turned to Sirius, "Fine, let's get James and Peter."

Sirius popped up out of his chair and climbed the chair by twos to the dorms to get the other boys.

Remus packed all his belongings into his bag and no quicker than he could say 'pygmepuff' the boys were all behind him waiting to be played with.

"What shall we do?" Remus asked, but by the looks on their faces, James and Sirius already had a plan hatched.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Remus asked James nervously.

"Nope! But that's the fun of it!" James replied.

Remus looked up at the top of the door. James had placed an old bucket of different potions on the top of the door. The door-which was propped open-would swing open and the bucket would fall on whoever opened the door! Since everyone was already sitting in class, they were expecting it to be McGonagall. Remus had never pranked a teacher before.

"It's just an old Muggle prank! No one will get hurt, as long as I put all the potions in at the right time…" Sirius said unsure.

The four boys were in the hallway right before the door, hiding in the columns of the long, tall walls. If they squished into them, no one could possibly see them.

Remus was so nervous, he began to swat a bit. Then, he saw their professor coming from around the corner. His stomach grew into a knot because he knew this was wrong. All though he did have a bit of an urge to see what the professor would do.

Professor McGonagall came to the door and opened it quickly. The bucket fell right on top of her head! James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all came out of the columns doubled over with laughter.

"I should've known it was you all!" Professor McGonagall said furiously.

Remus would've said sorry, but he couldn't get over this sight! The professor's hair was a bright blue color and a cat's tail was coming right out of her backside! Remus didn't care what potions Sirius had put into the bucket, all he'd known was that it was probably the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"Detention, for all four of you! You will come to my room for three hours of detention every Saturday for the next five weeks!"

The boys had stopped laughing and were now standing in front of her in a straight line. She spoke in her thick accent, "Do I make myself clear?"

Remus replied first, "Yes ma'am."

The three other boys said in unison, "Yes ma'am."

With a wave of her wand, the professor had gone back to her regular self. She stepped back and let the boys each enter the classroom one by one and find seats. She then started the lesson. Remus tried to pay attention, but was distracted by Sirius, James, or Peter leaning over to him and saying, "We did good," or "That was brilliant."

Remus wouldn't reply, but smile and nod, because he knew he was ashamed. He knew getting into the relationship he had with the four boys would be getting him into far worse, but they were his best mates and he couldn't just stop being their friend.

Christmas at Hogwarts was-of course-amazing. A giant tree was placed at the front of the Great Hall and hundreds of giant ornaments were stung by it's branches. The halls of Hogwarts were all lined green pine branches that the sweet smell never seemed to come off of.

Remus had written his parents earlier in the year. At the beginning of the owl Remus got from his mother, she seemed saddened that her son wasn't coming home, but when she found out why, she was more okay with it.

Now, all four boys were sitting in front of the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room, presents filling their laps and around the tiny tree they had set up to the right of the fire in front of the giant window-which was iced with snow. Remus had a box with red paper and a big golden bow with it on it with a label that said, 'To: My Favorite Son From: Dad'

Remus opened the box and in it sat two books. One, a Muggle book called, "Hamlet," Remus said, reading the title. He took the book with caring fingers an flipped it in hand. After he looked at it for a while, he set it down beside him. The next book was a wizarding book. The title read, 'The Times of the Four Founders.' Remus guessed the book was about the founders of Hogwarts. He flipped through the book and saw old pictures and paintings of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. He also saw biographies of Godric Gryffindor and pictures of the ancestors of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Books?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, books!" Remus exclaimed. He knew his friends wouldn't understand his passion for learning and knowing more.

"I love to read. Muggle books and regular books. It's fun to learn!"

Sirius shook his head playfully, "You shoulda been a Ravenclaw."

Remus gave him a half-smile, "But then I wouldn't have met you lot. You and James and Peter. Friendship is better than learning any day of the week.

Sirius put an arm around Remus and said, "Definitely, that's why we'll be friends for a life time."

Remus smiled to himself, even though they didn't know about my condition, they were his friends and he was content with that.


End file.
